


Wet Dreams

by MmF



Category: inside out
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmF/pseuds/MmF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear and Anger are on dream duty tonight, but they get distracted pretty quickly. Reupload of No Dreams After Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of No Dreams After Dark. After it got made fun of on a youtube channel it got a lot of negative attention, but now I've decided to put it back up for anyone who missed it!

Around about midnight, Riley was dead asleep and everyone had headed off to bed except for two emotions. Fear and Anger both volunteered to do dream duty, quite eagerly in fact, and thought the others sighed and rolled their eyes they let the two “secret sweethearts” have some fun.

That night at the dream studios they were putting on some kind of cheesy horror flick. Nothing too bad, just surrealist nonsense and a dreaded sense of lack of control, but that didn’t stop Fear from being himself.

“Hey, quit shaking. It’s not that bad!” Anger said with one hand on Fear’s waist and the other resting on his knee. He didn’t mean to snap, but Fear really was over-reacting and Anger just wanted to get to the good stuff. Fear straightened and moved his hips to the side like he did sometimes. Like a teenage girl sticking out her hip when trying to flirt, but this time it’s when he gets startled by Anger which kind of makes it even better for Anger. He bit his lip and smiled.

“Oh, calm down, Hun. We don’t need to pay attention to the dream tonight,” he said with a lipped grin. He started rubbing Fear’s knee with his thumb and leaned in closer. Fear nervously giggled and bit his lip, too.

“O-oh, y-y-yeah, I w-wanna-a it’s just I-I,” the dream really was freaking him out and his heart rate was pumping. Anger rubbing up on him wasn’t helping his blood pressure. He wanted to focus on Anger, but the freaky noises and faces coming from the big screen were really distracting and unfortunately there wasn’t really anywhere to go.

Fear was still shifting around, conflicted, so Anger decided to take some initiative and start the action himself. He put his left hand up to Fear’s head and pulled him into a kiss, facing him away from the screen, which was currently showing some rather off putting carnage. This really wasn’t date material tonight.

Frustrated, he let go of Fear, flustered, and went up to the control panel. He bent down when Fear pitched in, “Anger! Don’t shut it off! It’s not good for Riley to not have dreams. She needs them for survival skills!”

Anger rolled his eyes and laughed, “I can give Riley all the survival skills she needs tomorrow if it means I can have a nice night with you.” At that Fear smiled and laid back into the couch as Anger switched off the screen. “Heh heh, suckers don’t even know when we do that,” Anger chuckled to himself.

Now he can finally get down to business. He turned to Fear, sitting in the middle of the big couch, his hands between his thighs and his eyes wide, a faux innocent look. “So, are you ready for some action?” he said strolling over to Fear on the couch, “Or should we get warmed up a little?” as he finished he put both of his hands on Fear’s thighs and spread them apart, not too forcefully, but still enough to make him jump.

“Ahaha, y-yeah! L-let’s get warmed up!” He was already excited, but he knew what “warming up” meant for them and that was one of his favorite parts of nights like these. Soon Anger had his hands working on Fear’s buttons and then shimmying down his trousers ‘til he was sitting there in his briefs and his legs spread. Anger cups the inside of his thigh near the knee and rubbed his way up right to his panty-line. Then he put his lips to his knee and the same motion kissing his way inwards. Fear was giggling to himself due to his giddiness and how OOC Anger looked doing this. He was pretty much body-worshiping him rather than berating or knocking him to the ground.

He mewled when Anger reached his crotch and placed a “chaste” kiss to bottom of his pelvic bone, still rubbing the inside of his thigh. Fear lulled his head back as Anger looped his fingers into his briefs and pulled down. It was a bit cold at first, but Anger quickly fixed that, pulling Fear’s legs around his head and burying his face in Fear’s soft spot. Fear moaned as Anger pushed apart his lips with his tongue and then sucked back on his nerve center. He was going slow and steady, he didn’t want the fun to be over too soon. Fear completely relaxed when Anger worked his tongue inside of him, finally, rubbing his clit with his thumb.

Fear felt blissful, he was on top of the world and nothing could get him up there. That is until Anger pulled away. Dazed, he looked down to meet Anger on the lips, who was already working with his belt. Suddenly, Fear pulled back, his natural instincts kicking in.

“Wait! Wait wait wait, we need protection!”

Anger sort of stood there dazed mid kiss with his cock in his hand while Fear jumped up and ran into the bedroom butt naked. Then rolled his eyes at Fear’s fretful ways, but as long as it made Fear feel better about the whole thing then he would deal. Fear then slunk back out of the shared bedroom with a little, purple lock box. He was so paranoid about these things, even though it wasn’t a big secret what they got up to. It was mostly just for his own self assurance.

“Alright, let’s get down to business!” Fear said lubricated condom already in hand.

“You don’t have to be such a dork about it,” Anger said, turning a little redder.

“I’m just being safe. That’s what I’m all about!” Fear pinched the top and clumsily rolled it down, sort of making a fool of himself. Anger chuckled and guided Fear’s hand along his shaft. He had such an excited look on his face, all bright eyed and cheery. Fear then climbed up on Anger’s lap and positioned himself on Anger’s tip, just edging it in. Fear was biting his lips and looking into Anger’s eyes as he slowly pushed himself down on him, Anger with his hands grasping Fear’s hips, but not pushing down himself. Soon he was all the way in and Fear raised himself and sat back down promptly, getting a jerk from Anger. Fear just giggled at him.

As Fear bounced on him, Anger slid his hands up and down Fear’s sides and chest. He was soft, the particles that made up his skin was an interesting texture. He pulled Fear close and kissed his stomach, receiving a playful laugh from Fear. As Anger was getting closer to climaxing his breathe got heavier and faster. He held Fear tighter and moved Fear up and down himself. Fear let out breathy moans with every thrust and soon got tighter and tighter. Finally Fear clenched his whole body and let out a gagged yelp, him mouth open wide and his eyebrows raised high. He spasmed a few times, still being bounced on Anger before he got off too, screaming into Fear’s chest.

For a moment they just sat there, breathing heavy and looking bleary eyed, until Fear rolled off Anger’s lap. Still panting, he aired out his body, covered in sweat and fluids, until his heart stopped beating so hard. Anger sunk into the couch for a while and closed his eyes. For a few moments they just layed their like that in bliss and relaxation.

Then a light turned on. Both boys immediately jumped up, covered their sensitive parts, and looked around. At the door of their shared bedroom was a tired Sadness without her glasses. For a moment she just stood there squinting around until she made out Fear and Anger over by the couch.

“I heard noises. Is everything okay?” she said tiredly but worriedly.

Fear had climbed back up on the couch and Anger turned around to face Sadness. Only their necks and up were visible to her however. Fear and Anger put on their best smiles and nodded their heads, saying everything is fine and she should just go back to sleep.

“Well if everything is fine why is the dream not running?”

Fear and Anger looked at each other in a split moment of panic, but quickly Fear piped up, “Oh! It’s just technical difficulties over at Dream Studios. Nothing to worry about!” The whole time Anger just silently nodded and smiled at what Fear said, trying to look convincing. Sadness stood there swaying for a few more moments before slightly nodding her head and wandering back to the bedroom.

As soon as she was gone the two immediately relaxed and their faces fell. Time to clean up.


End file.
